Resident Drabbles
by Lithiumflower2501
Summary: Interactive. Suggest a pairing of your choice and I shall do my best to honour them in a short chapter :D
1. Ch1: Aftermath ChrisJill

****This will be many, many chapters and used to help clear my writers block. Make suggestions for pairings, this fic has no bias :D****

****Disclaimer: I profit in no way from the intelectual or physical property of the copyright holder or their affiliates****

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Drabbles:<strong>

**Chapter 1: Aftermath (Chris/Jill)**

Chris gripped Jill's hand tightly, her callused fingers intertwining with his. He peered at his reflection through the helicopter's side window, his blue eyes, lined with heavy lids returning his gaze. The morning sun shed its amber glow of the silhouettes of the mountains, the sky painted in a hue of blues and oranges. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold, steel bulkhead, feeling the engine reverberating through the vehicle.

'_It's finally over.'_

Exhausted, frustrated and beyond any hopes of understanding, Chris looked back on the events he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. He'd seen his closest friends die before his eyes, in ways he'd thought unimaginable. Torn limb-from-limb, disembowelled by ungodly creations of a company that was as unassuming as a child. He bought Umbrella's brand aspirin at the drug store on an almost weekly basis, to think that they secretly used their profits to run inhumane experiments.

"How can they live with themselves?" he asked inwardly.

Receiving no answer, the brunette man turned to his partner; she was fast asleep. Over the past twenty-four hours, Chris wondered himself why he hadn't fallen asleep. Adrenaline was probably the logical conclusion, searching deeper though, he knew it was fear. He'd told his comrades countless times of how war was hell for him when he was in the Air Force. What he'd witnessed in his early years compared in no way to Umbrella. The monsters he'd been forced to kill made him question his very perspective on reality, telling the truth from deception seemed nigh impossible.

Chris scooted down a little in the rough seat, resting his head against his free hand. Jill stirred in her sleep, a soft murmur from her delicate lips. He smiled at her, watching her eyes flutter behind their lids as he wondered what she dreamed of. Her beret toppled from her crown as she lay her head upon his shoulder, her short, dark hair falling across her cheek. Chris craned his neck and kissed her briefly on the forehead, as the events in the mansion had passed, Chris felt an urgent desire to protect her. It may have spawned from the same need to protect his little sister, it may have spawned from something new, something powerful; a bond had been formed between them, and he knew it would be unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was way too short, make a suggestion for a pairing please!<strong>


	2. Ch2: A long walk home Cleon

**AN: Hello, five reviews already, well isn't that a pleasant surprise. I suppose I'll have to take you up on all these suggestions then, not that I mind, really does help with the writer's block ;p**

**Will be posting these in order of suggestion: Ch3-Claire/Steve; Ch4-Wesker/Jill; Ch5-Billy/Rebecca. Make sure to read, review and leave your own suggestion, and remember, I do accept multiple suggestions and don't mind repeating couples either, these are drabbles after all XD**

**Disclaimer: I am Shinji Mikami, and I find it offensive that you consider me an infringer of copyright on my own property! Flamethrower activate!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Drabbles:<strong>

**Chapter 2: A long way home. (Cleon)**

It never passed Leon's mind how much pain being shot would put him in. He had taken hits by rubber training rounds while wearing bullet-proof armour at the Academy. But they stung for a few minutes only; they didn't leave a mushroomed slug on his scapula. With only Ada—the estranged spy he'd watched die—to help him after he'd been shot, the wound was barely taken care of. For a spy, Leon had his doubts of her training; her first aid skills were appalling.

She had simply rubbed some ground herbs into his open flesh in a vain attempt to cauterize the wound and bandaged him up, over his uniform. With every movement he could feel the slug irritating his shoulder, the warm sensation of blood slowly seeping down his clothes. The pain was near unbearable, with Claire supporting him; he found he could walk at about half his regular gait.

"I never thought I would get shot...on my first day..." stated Leon, his breath laboured, beads of perspiration running down his forehead.

Claire smiled beneath the thin layer of dirt that lined her visage, "Not gonna' give up already, are you? We've only just left the train."

Leon laugh, grimacing by the pain it caused him, "Please...give me a break, you look like you're the one who's going to faint."

Claire scoffed, sweeping her shamble of auburn hair over her shoulder, "Mm-hmm, you keep telling yourself that."

Leon looked to the sky, the early morning sun was in full force; it's amber radiance causing a wave of distortion to appear on the horizon. He peered to his side, watching with concern as Sherry, a twelve-year-old—and now orphan—walked alongside them. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind, as far as Leon could tell, the three of them were the only survivors of the nightmare of Raccoon City. Perhaps there were more, it didn't matter, even if it went public, a young girl like Sherry would never outlive the psychological impact she'd suffered. A grim future of psychological treatment was all he could see for her.

Leon forced a smile at the worried child, "Chin up Sherry, you've got the rest of your life to look forward to; don't waste it on things that can't be changed."

Sherry turned to him as they walked, her large eyes filled with a mixture of longing and fear, "You'll never leave me right? You'll stay with me?"

"We're gonna' watch out for you, kiddo. Neither of us would just walk out on you. Right, Leon?" reassured Claire with an upbeat grin.

Leon coughed softly, "Don't let what your parents did to you discourage you, Sherry. You'll come to terms with it eventually."

Feeling a new sense of determination, Leon felt his legs grow stronger and his pace quicken. Now more than ever, he felt like he was doing the right thing. He had two people that he depended on, just as they depended on him, and he wasn't about to sit back and let whatever force at large—be it human or monster—stand in the way of his convictions. For the past day he'd been beaten, broken and bruised. He'd seen someone he'd tried desperately to protect fall from his grasp and things beyond his imagination. Overall though, he was thankful to be alive, and to be in the company of people that gave him strength.

With his blue eyes being shrouded by a thick matte of blonde/brunette hair, he watched Claire silently. She was beautiful in the way a diamond was. She kept a strong, overbearing facade on that masked her nurturing and delicate nature. Although she looked a wreck, Leon couldn't believe just how radiant she truly was. Her auburn hair—though tangled—wafted in the summer's breeze. Her slender legs were clad in skin tight denim hotpants and a simple black t-shirt clung to her voluptuous figure.

"Do you mind? It's gonna' be a long walk before we get to the nearest town." stated Claire, Leon getting the impression that she was aware of his gaze and that she was looking for a distracting conversation.

Leon smirked, "Hmm...Let me guess, you wish you still had your hog?"

A look of shock crossed Claire's simple features, "Why'd you have to go and remind me that my bike was still back there?"

"I...you...sorry." stammered Leon, his mind faulting on a reassuring answer.

Claire's head sank, "No, you didn't mean anything by it. It's just...my brother helped me fix up that Harley from a wreck."

There was a long, awkward pause between the two before Sherry's voice broke the silence; "Look! Down there!"

Leon craned his neck, following the direction she pointed to a spot on the horizon. Leon squinted as he tried to make out the shape distorted by the heat. Once his bloodshot eyes focussed, he started to make out the silhouettes of fuel bowsers. A truck stop was just on the horizon, only a few miles from where they were. She dashed on ahead, Claire's denim jacket billowing in the wind as she ran, reminiscent of a cape.

Leon looked back to Claire, a brief smile curling at his dry lips. The moment of relief dissipated as he embraced the tears that began to well in Claire's eyes. He felt an incredible amount of guilt for her; she had come to Raccoon City in hopes of finding her brother, whom he could tell she was dearly attached to.

"I'll never know the bond you have with your brother...but if there's anything I can ever do, please, don't hesitate to ask." Said Leon, placing the hand he still had feeling in against hers.

Claire took in his hand and squeezed tightly, "I'm gonna' leave Sherry with you when we get to that gas station."

"Don't run." Pleaded Leon, pulling on Claire's hand so she would stop walking and face him.

"Look around you Leon; we just walked out of some B-movie nightmare gone wrong. Chris is out there somewhere and I _need_ to find him." stated Claire, tears starting to stream down her face, cutting clear lines in the dirt caked on her skin.

"Ok. And that makes it alright for you to just up and ditch us...maybe you haven't noticed but I've been shot, I can barely walk on my own." argued Leon, his temper getting the better of him.

Claire began to cry, her voice cracking. "I'd desert you, just like that. Is that really what you think of me? Am I some uncaring bitch with a single-track mind?"

Leon was lost for words, realising Claire was taking the past events worse than she'd let on, "I...you aren't a bitch, Claire. I didn't mean to snap at you...I...I want to help you find your brother, just give me some time to take care of Sherry and myself first. We still need you."

Claire hastily wiped the tears from her face, smudging the dirt and grime across her features. She smiled at Leon, filling him with a compassionate sense of well being. As she leant towards him, he couldn't help but think if what he was doing was right. He dry lips brushed against his and he accepted the kiss, returning it gently. He would do his best to comfort and help her and Sherry. Even if it was only a little, to him it would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit longer than I thought it would be ^_^ Hope you Cleon fans enjoyed. Next up will be a ClaireSteve, so don't go hating on me, I'm not biased on couples...really...I'm not...stop yelling at me D:**

**ALSO: If you enjoyed this and Ch1 please give The Road Warrior a visit on her story Endogenisis, it really is an amazing story about everyone favourite bad guy and I highly recommend it. As a bribe...I mean _bonus_, I'll hand out chocolate-chip cookies and hugs in Ch3.**


End file.
